The Tail of Jacey Black
by Katy Knott
Summary: After Renesmee and Jacob get married and they have a child, Jacey Alice-Rose Black is 1/3 human, vampire, & shape-shifter. She can phase and has a powerful bite with a massive appetite


Hi, I'd like to start out saying, you no need to be afraid of me. I am two-thirds "monster", but I am also one-third human. My name is Jacey Alice-Rose Black, I am the product of my parents imprinting. My mother, Renesmee is daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, maybe you heard of them? Making me part vampire and part human within me, but I said i was two-thirds "monster", I know you were wondering on that. My father is Jacob Black, which means I have some Quileute blood in me. I do phase, like my father, but I also have a very powerful bite, meaning if I bite down on someone, I can potentially turn them into a vampire, I learned that by accident..my best friend and mate, Jack, and I, were hang out one day and i accidently bit him, and turned him, my whole family understood and helped him through his turning. I later taught him my favorite hunting spots. I eat a lot of food and blood, I can't help it, especially after I started to phase my first time. Dad figured out when I was little that I'd more than likely phase when I got older, like my dad, I too can phase even when I'm not angry, but that is because we both descended from Ephraim Black, a chief, it makes it easier on us. My mate was someone who, like my grandmother, showed up in Forks, and like my grandfather, I fell for him. Everyone says I'm so weird, but It's more true than any of them know. My aunts are all very protective over me and my uncles, well lets just say, you mess with me, you have two angry vampires and a pack of wolves to be afraid of. I mostly look like my mother and grandmother, but I do have the tanned skin like my father and grandfather, but paler than them so I'm darker than mom yet lighter than dad. I have chocolate brown eyes and brunette hair, I've always been small waisted, but when I got closer to phasing, I got some abs and my metablisim sped up, making me need more hunts than my family and Jack does, or dad does his regular food, stuff that mom cooks is amazing, because she had grandpa Edward, and great grandpa, Carlisle, to teach her. My mom is very interesting in the fact, she is technically only 8 years older than me, but because of her vampire half, she was fully grown at the age of 7 and had me at 8, after her and dad got married. Grandpa Edward has taught me, like my mother, how to play piano. When I was born, I had less of a complications as my mother did when she was born, seeing as in how she was already half vampire, I was a little easier for her. She said I too have a fast growth rate, just not quite as fast, I'm twice as fast as a normal human, yet twice as slower than mom. Mom is currently 17 years old and I am 9, however, she looks like the day she gave birth to me and I'm currently looking and feeling 18. Jack is 18 forever, but next week we are getting married and I want him to take my human side out..but I will forever have my wolf side. I talked to mom and dad about it and we figured out if anything it will give me an advantage on the battlefield to be part vampire, part wolf, my human part is way too compelling even to me...it's so hard being a three way hybrid...Sorry if i rambled, but I wanted my story known. I think Jack and I are going to eventually have a kid, hopefully they have more vampire or wolf in them than I do, but we never know….

A year after the wedding day

Today is the day, Jack is making it a very romantic ordeal. I find it's going to be hard for it to hurt me as bad, but even than, I am hoping he has it romantic and than we can go in the main house, so that we can be around my family. We did have a little girl, I had her about 70 days after our wedding, its shorter time due to my vampire part. Our little girl seems more vampire, she is faster growing than me but probably about as fast as my mom. Grandma had mom after about 29 days, my mom had me at 140 days, as i mentioned im half the age of a human. My little girl has more vampire in her than I do, seeing as in i'm a third and her father is a full vampire. Anyways, tonight we are going hunting alone and going to go back to our place until midnight when we will go back to the house where Aunt Rose and Alice said they'd watch over Clement while grandma, grandpa, mom, grandpa Carlisle is going to be nearby after he bites me, so if i needed anything. Grandma and grandpa, said grandma had morphine and was still during hers and, we decided that I, the one with more human and shape-shifter than my mother did. We aren't sure how mom would have been, she didn't need to be turned as she will live forever and dad too, if he never stops phasing. So, here I am the next one to turn 17 years after my grandmother. To say I'm nervous, well just a little bit.


End file.
